Return of Zaibache
by Akasha
Summary: Zaibache has come back and in this series what will happen is a Dilandau/Van coupling.
1.

Hitomi Kanzaki clutches to her pillow and sleeps soundly when on the floor a little ball with bells inside drops onto the ground. She awakens from her deep slumber and looks around for the cause of the sound. Upon the floor she sees a little glowing silver ball. She sits up straight and clutches her blanket to her breast. As she gets out of bed and nervously walks towards the little white orb feathers fall to the ground. She questions to herself, "Van?…" She hesitates a moment and waits for a reply but there is nothing. Her hair falls over her shoulders and she brushes it back.  
  
Van Fenell was someone she had met three years ago. He was on a planet called Gaeae and was the king of a country there. Back then her hair was short but now it was waist long. She had traveled to Gaeae somehow and was taken to Van's kingdom, Fenallia. They went through many hardships together and by the end…she was in love. Now she waited silently expecting to here 'his' voice. Still there was no sound except for the empty echo of her call.  
  
She walked closer to the orb and picked it up, inside she could see…Zaibache? The horror struck her like lightning to a rod. Three years ago she had gone through a great ordeal against a city called Zaibache…and now…it was renewed. Different it looked…more peaceful…but in her heart she somehow knew…Zaibache. She bent down and picked up the feathers and as soon as she touched them they disintegrated…the room plunged into darkness.  
  
It was a vision something she hadn't had in a long time…pain… sorrow…anger…revenge…revenge, yes most of all revenge hit her like a boulder. She started to cry and wished for the pain to go away. She grabbed at her hair while this ordeal pounded at her brain. No visions…just floods of emotion…floods of pain, smell, sound. Screams…she could hear screams, and she could feel hate and sorrow.  
  
And finally it ended…as sudden as it came…it had gone. Hitomi opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the glowing orb. She stared hard at it and then realized, it was the heart of a dragon. It was a white energist. It must have fallen from her hand but she no longer cared. She picked the energist up and held it in the air with one hand…she shut her eyes tight and soon blinding light came and swept her away.  
  
She woke up the next morning, but not in her room, she woke in a forest. She stood up and dusted herself off. She also saw the energist, which she picked up and it fell away into ash. She looked around cautiously and saw a trail and followed it. It was not long when she came across something she remembered. A sort of old fashioned fortress…she smiled and ran in.  
  
The first to greet her was a man named Gadeth who remembered her as the girl from the mystic moon. She quickly greeted him and ran further into the fortress. She went inside and ran through halls and corridors. She came to a room and found what she was looking for. Not what per say, but whom she was looking for. She smiled in glee and ran to a man she knew. She hugged him and greeted him as tears of joy streaked her face.  
  
This man was a kind knight with long blonde hair, still longer then hers. His name was Alan Shezzar and she remembered 'The Knight of the Heavens' well. He was shocked at the realization of who she was and then got over it and caressed his body to hers. He to missed Hitomi. Slowly, he then pushed her away remembering that he was not hers to love.  
  
"Oh Alan, I missed you and Van." She waited a moment, "How is Van…and has Zaibache returned?" She forgot that she was not in any real clothes and when she remembered she blushed as Alan covered her almost completely exposed body.  
  
"Van is alright and yes Zaibache has returned…" Alan turned away in detest, "They act all peaceful but I don't believe them. To prove they have no means for revenge they have sent ambassadors but never have we seen the emperor. We're supposed to trust someone we have never seen…for all we know it could be Dornkirk…."  
  
"But that's not what bothers you is it Alan?" Hitomi cut him off. Dornkirk the man who ruled Zaibache…that treacherous man, "What really bothers you?" She asked stroking Alans face and bringing it to meet her gaze. If she had ever seen a strong willed man cry…it was now.  
  
"The Emperor of Zaibache asked if she could take Cerena. I said no and he persuaded…of course it was not the emperor himself but a soldier. He promised that Cerena would not be hurt but I said no…they took her away. Against my will…I lost my younger sister twice to those monsters." Alan paused a moment and looked away once more, "but legally they have done nothing as a country and it is not enough to attack them." He whimpered slightly and the said, "I can't protect my own little sister…"  
  
Hitomi stepped closer to console Alan when the door opened and standing under the threshold was Cerena…his beloved younger sister. She was dressed in fine silks and did not seem hurt at all but when Alan asked what happened she smiled and said nothing. She told him that what happened was nothing bad…but she must keep it a secret. He persuaded and tried using guilt but nothing worked all she said was that she must see Van. She then noticed Hitomi and then together they stayed.  
  
The next morning Alan readied a craft to take them to Fenallia. Hitomi was dressed in some of Cerena's clothes and by early noon they were half way to their destination.  
  
When they finally reached Fenallia, by early next day they had arrived at Van's palace.  
They were shown to guest rooms and later in the morning were taken to the throne room. When Hitomi entered Van could not believe the sight he saw. How much he had craved for the to be together once more. He got up from his throne and ran to greet her but as he got closer he hesitated. Hitomi waited anticipating a hug but when none was given she hugged him. She told him she had missed him while he was struck with shock. He slowly hugged her back and said that he missed her too. He then asked why Alan came here and what brought Hitomi back to Gaeae.  



	2. She Devil

She-Devil  
  
Alan darted away quickly and stared in shock at his younger sister Cerena. What was she doing in Zaibache's room? He soon gave her a disgusted look as he jumped to the conclusion she had been experimented on. He looked over her and there he saw another lump on the bed. His face then made an expression of pure horrification as he silently lead Cerena away from the room.  
  
As soon as they were away from the room Alan asked, "You were sleeping with him weren't you? Cerena I am disappointed in you…what happened?" He asked softly, disappointed, and patiently. She looked up at him angrily, "You should trust me more then that. The Emperor is my friend. It shouldn't matter…You'll see the Emperor tomorrow…" At that both left and waited till dawn for the unveiling of the mysterious Emperor.  
At the light of dawn everyone gathered in Van's throne room awaiting the Emperor of Zaibache. When the Emperor arrived again he wore veils and many layers of silks. He sat upon the ground and bowed respectfully at Van. He stood up and then a slowly unveiled himself. There stood in a noble frame was a…child. Not only a child but also a girl child. She looked around her eyes seemingly sad Hitomi noticed. She reached into her sleeve and took out a small white sphere. It was the energist Hitomi used to transport herself to Gaeae.  
  
"What are you? Who are you?" Alan asked infuriated. In reply he got a glare from the small girl. As the girl looked around the room Van noticed her eyes, one was purple and the other blue. She answered quietly, "My name is Mauriomi Yuki and I am older then I appear," Van was about to interrupt but Mauriomi raised her hand to silence him and continued, "I will tell you of my life but please allow me to"  
  
"I was born on the Mystic Moon, but as I know, Earth. I was found by a street whore that took care of me. She shouldn't have. She gave me an education but was never home and drunk, had guns and brought pimps back. She was horrid but she gave me a beautiful name. Mauriomi, but for simplicity it was Maury. I made a friend at school though. We became more then friends, his name was Max. Short simple and sweet. He knew about my whole life and was the only one that admired the difference in my eyes. At the age of fifteen he gave me the energist. He told me that no matter what we would be friends. One day I held the energist close to my heart and it began to glow in synchronization with my heartbeat…I was transported here…to the heart of Zaibache. Immediately I was surrounded by armored men and was thrown into a corner of a cell."  
  
"I was greeted by a five year old crying girl who sought my help. What was a thirteen-year-old supposed to do? Strange planet…treated like a savage immediately. I embraced the child and asked her where I was. She told me all about her brother, all about the planet, and all about her only friend Jajuka. She horrified me by telling me how alone and scared she had been…about the experiments Zaibache constructed. How she was spat on and they took her away every evening. Every morning I was treated as a slave…a handmaiden, I was that and nothing more. Thrown back into the pitiful cell by night when Cerena was gone. I had to be alone…one day a man. Not a man but merely someone older then me…who had lost his arm and had it replaced a claw. He gave back the white energist given to me by the boy that was my only friend. I cried for the first time since on the planet and told him. His face saddened and he said he was sorry…truly sorry…"  
  
"The next night was the most horrifying of my life…I was beaten trying to help Jajuka protect Cerena. We both failed her and the next morning, in her place was a bloodthirsty boy named Dilandau. I was there for a few mere months…I had lost the second friend I had. It was my turn now…every night taken away by armored men…beaten and beaten. Dissected upon and drugged. Every night to what seemed to me an eternity. I didn't even have Jajuka to help me. But there was someone, he was called Folken and was the general of Zaibache. He never helped construct experiments but never set me free. He was simply there to be my friend. I knew I would lose him…and I want him back." By now Maury's voice was cracked and she held back tears. Everyone awed at her bravery to speak through glares being shot at her.  
  
"Finally they succeeded to fulfill their experiment. They reversed my age…I grew dumber and younger…Folken couldn't take it…and I had become Dilandau's favorite handmaiden. Secretly they both constructed more experiments attempting a cure. The most they could do was keep me intelligent and capable to learn more. But the truth was still there, I was to age back into nothing. Finally they stopped the aging process to what I looked as was five. I was there the whole time constantly being hidden by Folken and Dilandau. They kept me safe while they fought. The Dragon Slayers found me and I was luckily able to befriend them. But they all were murdered anyway now weren't they." Again Maury's face had a calm expression and a tone of sympathy.  
  
"So a five year old girl made little machines with scrap bits here and there. Used the power of magic and technology to rebuild a whole country. Just so I can prove that, there is no such thing as an evil country. That's impossible…there are always to sides to everything. I was able to make myself grow again to the age of thirteen…but no more. Now I stand before you almost thirty years of age…but look no older then a preteen…how's that for immortality?" She finished with a cocky tone.  
  
Hitomi held Van's arm as his face scorned as though all what this girl said to her was a lie. Alan too had an expression of hate towards a girl. As there eyes gave her an icy glare soldiers stepped into the room. Soldiers of Zaibache, Dragon Slayers. But the Dragon Slayers were dead…they were…Gatti, Dalet, Chesta, Migel, Guimel. Alan looked in shock at the Slayers and then looked back at the empress and whispered, "She Devil"…  



End file.
